


Onto the Moonlit Floor

by orphan_account



Series: Kiss Me [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol never expected to find the mysterious boy who kissed him so passionately at Full Moon on the Quad. He especially didn't expect to be partnered with said boy at his night job as a campus student safety officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.

"So then I was like, 'Don't go, babe, cause I didn't get your name.' And he said, 'Don't worry; I didn't say.' Such a badass," Chanyeol sulked admiringly, sinking into the office chair behind the student safety information desk as he waited for his shift partner to arrive. It had been almost two weeks since that fateful night of Full Moon on the Quad, but this was Chanyeol's first day on the job and he'd been telling anyone who would listen about the kisses of the mysterious and amazing boy who haunted his dreams.

Kyungsoo, who'd apparently found his happiness with Junmyeon, couldn't be bothered to listen to Chanyeol's woes, even though the Do boy seemed always more than willing to complain that he and his crush were still not officially dating. Chanyeol, who liked to joke that he was much more feeling than Satan Soo could ever be, was glad to be a sympathetic ear. He just wished Kyungsoo was sometimes the same.

"That sucks," his student supervisor offered feelingly, having experienced a similar situation when he was a freshman. "Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky!"

Kyungsoo repeatedly said there was no way Chanyeol would meet the guy again, but Chanyeol liked to be optimistic. "Maybe I will!" He agreed cheerfully.

A glance at the clock brought his mood down quickly though, because it was almost midnight, and his partner was late. "Where is he?" Chanyeol complained with an over-exaggerated groan. "It's too late for this. Early. I don't even know."

His supervisor chuckled darkly—Chanyeol would be working three nights a week from 12 to 5 am for the whole semester—but the longest he had to stay was until Jongdae arrived. So hopefully not too long. His prayers were answered when a red-faced Jongdae rushed into the room. He bowed quickly for politeness, but then couldn't make it back up again and stayed bent over until his breathing evened out.

Chanyeol was practically guffawing at this point—sure, the guy was late, but that was one hell of a first impression and the friendly giant liked his new partner already.

"You alright there?" He asked kindly, still chuckling deeply as he did so.

Jongdae was still breathing hard, but he held up a hand to wave it at Chanyeol and shook his head.

"I'm..." Breath. "Good..." Another breath. Once he was able to string more than one word of communication together, Jongdae turned toward the supervisor and bowed again, properly this time. "Sorry for being late, Luhan supervisor-nim. The pedestrian bridge was closed because of a bike accident and I had to stop to help."

"Naturally," the supervisor said drily. Luhan was aware of Jongdae's do-gooder tendencies since he'd been a student safety officer for two years, but it was still annoyingly amusing that the kindhearted troll of a senior was always late.

Finally, Jongdae turned to Chanyeol and began to greet the younger as one would any new coworker. "Kim Jongdae. Senior. I'm happy to be working with you; please take care of me."

Jongdae smirked at Chanyeol, enjoying the latter's inability to speak from shock and surprise. "You!" Chanyeol spluttered at last.

"Me," Jongdae grinned deviously. "You can still call me 'babe' if you'd like, but Sunbaenim seems a little more appropriate for work."

"I'm assuming this is the badass you were telling me about?" Luhan wanted to know. Chanyeol nodded and Jongdae preened, obviously appreciating the compliment. "And you," he observed to Jongdae, "You don't seem surprised to see him here."

Jongdae shrugged. "A friend of a friend mentioned something about a tall, skinny, flailing freshman who found a job where I did. It wasn't hard to guess who Kyungsoo-ssi meant. Besides, I saw them leave together so I assumed he knew our new recruit anyway." Jongdae turned back toward Chanyeol and stuck out his hand in mock greeting. "Kim Jongdae," he repeated. "Your Kyungsoo's almost-boyfriend is my sorry excuse for a best friend."

Chanyeol's mind was whirling. Kyungsoo knew who Jongdae was but hadn't said anything—why? He knew how hard his best friend had been searching for the senior student.

"I asked him not to," Jongdae contributed as an answer to the questions Chanyeol hadn't spoken aloud but were nevertheless clear to read on his face. "Don't want a relationship," he added carelessly. "I like you, sure, and you kiss a lot better than expected given how gangly you are, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend."

A huff came from the observing supervisor; he'd really wanted them to get together because that maybe meant there was hope for him yet. Besides, there's nothing more fun than shipping real life couples—in his opinion at least. Instead, though, he got nothing but disappointment and a pointed look from Jongdae that suggested it was time for Luhan to leave.

Equally disappointed, Chanyeol pouted as he watched Luhan pack up his things and rant a little about the rules of the job as he did so. "Basically," Luhan concluded, "what's most important is that you never escort another student alone. Your partner is there for a reason; I expect you to stick together, got it?"

Jongdae hummed his understanding and Chanyeol nodded glumly. The mood remained unchanged through the first hour or so of their shift. No requests came in—it was early yet—and no one else came into the office, either. Chanyeol slumped in his seat, still pouting, while Jongdae whistled cheerfully and did his best to ignore the elephant he'd brought into the room.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Chanyeol and he shot out of his seat like a rocket, startling Jongdae and sending the rickety office chair flying backwards. "You heard the rules, right?" He asked a curious Jongdae, who nodded in response. "Luhan wants us to stick together." Chanyeol paused. "I want that too."

Jongdae raised an eyebrow—the words sounded like a challenge and he'd expected the cute freshman to be a little more spineless than that. "Oh really?"

Chanyeol ignored Jongdae so as not to lose his resolve—or train of thought. "I'm going to stick to you, just liked Luhan said, until you want us to be together just like I do. And I'll be following the rules," he exclaimed, excitement over this loophole clearly evident. "You wanted me during Full Moon on the Quad—you said it yourself." Chanyeol reminded Jongdae. "I still want you, so until you decide you can handle all this awesomeness," he gestured to himself generously, "I'll kiss you. When you expect it; when you don't; whenever."

"That's not going to do anything," Jongdae said blandly. "It's not like I'm not interested in you. I already said I was, back then and just now when I arrived. Kissing me isn't going to make me want to date you, though. That's essentially what I want anyway."

This stumped Chanyeol; he'd been so sure that his plan would work that he hadn't really considered Jongdae's reaction as anything other than an enamored "Of course I'll date you now!" The room was silent for a few minutes as both students became lost in thought, but the peacefulness of their contemplations was disrupted by the first call of the night—and Chanyeol's first call ever.

"I'm so excited," he crowed to his partner as Jongdae locked the office behind them and they made their way to the university library. "Does this make us like an escort service, though?"

"You're an idiot," Jongdae commented teasingly. His smile became a frown though when Chanyeol slipped his fingers through the shorter student's and continued walking in cheerful nonchalance.

"I'm your idiot," Chanyeol replied with a happy grin, "or I will be eventually."

Jongdae groaned. This was going to be a long semester.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol really, really liked Jongdae, sure, but he was getting pretty tired of pursuing someone who said one thing but then acted like another. As far as he, his friends, and the Internet could tell, Chanyeol had tried basically every approach known to man, but Jongdae still seemed uninterested in having a boyfriend, even if that boyfriend was Chanyeol.

Both Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, who'd been dating for almost two months at this point, told Chanyeol he needed to be patient, but he thought he'd waited long enough.

"I just don't understand," he whined to Luhan as they waited for Jongdae to arrive late, yet again. "He says he likes me—he certainly kisses me like he does—but then he turns around and says he's too busy for casual dating."

Luhan saw a loophole there because he was a lot like the freshman in that respect and offered thoughtfully, "Does that mean he'd date you seriously?"

Chanyeol looked at his supervisor wonderingly; he didn't have a serious bone in his body, so it had never occurred to him that Jongdae might be looking for something like that. "I don't know," he exhaled slowly, suddenly plunged deep in thought. As a result, he missed the flurry of Jongdae's entrance, only glancing up when he felt a warm touch of lips to his own.

"Hi," Jongdae breathed out, bowing perfunctorily to Luhan but focusing mostly on Chanyeol.

"You look good," Chanyeol greeted in return, "for 12 am at least."

"12:07," Luhan corrected snottily as both student safety officers rolled their eyes at him.

Luhan was technically their boss, but he was a senior just like Jongdae, so the Kim boy was able to say what Chanyeol had been thinking too. "I'm here now, Lu. You can leave."

"Finally!" Luhan exclaimed, sounding exasperated but smirking slyly at Chanyeol and shooting the taller student a double thumbs up as he left.

"What was that about?" Jongdae wondered as his eyes followed Luhan out of the room.

Chanyeol feigned ignorance "Huh?"

Jongdae snorted at Chanyeol's failed attempt and moved closer to lean over Chanyeol's office chair so that he could look the freshman in the eyes. "He basically just wished you good luck. For what?"

Chanyeol stretched his neck out and kissed Jongdae suddenly. "For that," he answered.

"But you do that all the time." Jongdae was confused and it was clear on his face where it was still very close to Chanyeol's.

The freshman kissed the senior once more. "And for this," Chanyeol admitted, suddenly tentative. "Do you want to date?" He asked Jongdae sincerely, placing his hands on the elder's as he spoke. "Like, seriously, I mean."

Jongdae pulled his hands out from under Chanyeol's larger ones, and for a brief and horrible moment, Chanyeol thought that Jongdae was going to reject him for good this time. Instead, Chanyeol was surprised when Jongdae simply flipped their hands' position so his small ones were visible on top.

"Chan-ah," Jongdae wondered cheekily, "I thought we already were."

Chanyeol bolted from his seat just as the phone rang loudly. Jongdae shushed the freshman with a silencing finger to his gaping mouth and grinned as Chanyeol stood like a waterless fish while Jongdae answered the phone.

"We're wanted at the dining hall," he directed once the caller hung up. When he'd grabbed the office keys and put on his jacket, but Chanyeol had yet to move an inch, Jongdae sighed longsufferingly and dragged the taller student out after him.

"Chanyeol," Jongdae tried, "Yeollie! I was kidding, okay? Stop freaking out."

It was past midnight and too cold to expend a lot of energy, but Chanyeol ended up yelling anyway. "Stop freaking out? Are you serious right now?" He was angry, and it showed. "I asked you that sincerely; no more casual kisses, no more early morning dates as we work; I was asking for a real, genuine relationship, and you decided that was a good opportunity to play a joke?"

He sighed deeply, clearly disappointed. "I thought you were better than that."


	3. Chapter 3

At first, Jongdae hadn't understood what Chanyeol was so mad about. The freshman had known Jongdae was a troll since the beginning, so why was he upset about it now, all of a sudden and out of the blue?

"I don't think you understand how much Yeol likes you," Kyungsoo pointed out intelligently when Jongdae asked him why Chanyeol had gotten so angry.

"Soo's right," Junmyeon contributed succinctly, kissing his boyfriend cutely on the hair as he reached his arms around Kyungsoo's body to steal a fry off Jongdae's plate. "Chanyeol might seem very happy-go-lucky and easy going all the time, and I haven't known him long enough to say anything definitively, but it seems like he has serious and genuine feelings for you."

"Basically," Kyungsoo finished Junmyeon's thought as the latter chewed diligently on another of Jongdae's fries, "he likes you so much that he did something completely out of character for your benefit, and you essentially laughed in his face."

"Stepped on his roses," Junmyeon added unhelpfully.

Kyungsoo nodded, "Crushed his dreams; kidnapped his first child; took the last slice of his birthday cake."

"You name it," Junmyeon spoke again through a mouthful of fries, "you did it."

Jongdae pulled his best friend into a headlock and knuckled the top of his head until Junmyeon apologized for his part in the whole situation, even though he kept insisting that his and Kyungsoo's advice wasn't wrong. Something about that in particular struck a chord with Jongdae because he realized that Kyungsoo and Junmyeon might not be wrong, but he was.

He had been all semester, in fact. With a sudden flourish of movement, Jongdae swept to his feet, grabbing his student safety vest and pushing his unfinished plate toward Junmyeon since he'd been consistently sneaking food off it anyway. As he walked away from the cafeteria table and got ready to leave for work, Jongdae waved cordially and mock bowed at Kyungsoo before reaching out a hand to pat Junmyeon on the back of his head.

Jongdae's best friend flinched at the contact—likely worried about being a repeat victim of the headlock—and the annoyance on his face was enough to make Jongdae chuckle, even though his mood since had turned quite dark.

It's no wonder Chanyeol was angry with him. From the very beginning, he'd wanted something more with Jongdae, and then when Jongdae had finally given that to him, he'd taken it away almost instantly.

 _Actually_ , Jongdae thought to himself as he reached their basement office and let himself into the room, _it's a wonder Chanyeol doesn't absolutely hate me._

"I'd hate me," he muttered forlornly under his breath, glancing around the room to notice an annoyed Luhan and a conspicuously absent Chanyeol.

"Right now," Luhan interjected, " _I_ hate you! It's past midnight, I have a paper due in the morning, but I can't send out an officer alone, and Chanyeol's not _freaking_ here because you _freaking_ broke him!"

Jongdae had never seen his mild mannered supervisor get angry, and could only emit a startled "Woah" of fear and awe. Luhan, though, was unimpressed with that response and growled out, "Get him back here, or so help me, I will _end_ you."

Which is how a sheepish Jongdae ended up in front of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's door around 12:15 in the morning. He knocked, lightly at first because he was embarrassed and also because half the hall was probably already asleep. When he didn't get an answer, though, he knocked louder and longer, shifting from foot to foot so that he nearly toppled into the person in front of him as they opened the door.

"Chanyeol?" Jongdae asked hopefully as he peered into the darkness of the dorm room and tried to make out any unordinary body shapes—just in case Junmyeon had decided to stay over, Jongdae didn't want to have to burn his eyes out. Luckily for him, Chanyeol was the only one home.

"Huh?" The happy virus mumbled sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and staring down at Jongdae in muddled confusion. "Dae? What are you doing here?"

Since Chanyeol wasn't yelling or glaring or acting anything like he had the last time Jongdae had seen him, the senior figured the freshman was probably still too unconscious to be angry just yet, so he took his chances.

"Yeol," he began, trying to sound firm, but also apologetic, "I get that you're mad at me, and I'm sorry for my joke, truly. It was wrong of me to play with your feelings like that. But Luhan supervisor-nim is having a mental breakdown since you didn't show up for your shift, so can you just, like, press pause on being mad until after 5?" Jongdae stopped briefly to breathe but they'd just ended up closing his mouth again when he realized he had nothing more to say except for a heartfelt "Sorry" over and over again.

"Ugh," Chanyeol groaned loudly. He didn't sound mad, but Jongdae couldn't really tell. "Dae," the freshman said slowly as if he were speaking with a child, "it's Thursday and I work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, okay?" Chanyeol wrapped long arms around a bewildered Jongdae's shoulders and patted the shorter man on the head soothingly. "Stop freaking out, alright?"

"Yah, Park Chanyeol!" Jongdae glowered up at the freshman who still held him captive in his embrace, glad their fight wasn't the reason for Chanyeol's absence but still annoyed that the freshman was that forgetful. "It's Thursday _now_ , but only because Wednesday ended 20 minutes ago when you were _supposed_ to be at work!"

"Oh," was all Chanyeol could say.

"Yeah, oh." Jongdae muttered, growing too impatient to worry about being on eggshells and pushing past Chanyeol into the room. "Now get dressed," he commanded, throwing a still-sluggish Chanyeol a pair of pants and a shirt along with their uniformed vest, "and I'll be waiting outside, okay?"

"And hurry," he called over his shoulder as he exited the room, "cause I'm worried Luhan is going to combust if we a call comes in and we aren't there to take it."

"Alright, alright," Chanyeol waved off Jongdae's concern light-heartedly and turned to slip off his pajama shirt and into his new one. "Keep your pants on."

" _You_ try keeping _your_ pants on with you around," Jongdae spoke to himself as he waited outside the dorm room door. "Stupid, serious, sexy Park Chanyeol. Wanting a stupid, serious relationship. And stupid me," he added himself as a target of his diatribe, "for having someone great like that an not wanting to be as serious as possible. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_."

"Well, now, I don't know," Chanyeol drawled teasingly, stepping out of his room and grinning widely like he'd just overheard Jongdae's entire monologue—which he had. "Your joke was stupid, sure. And the fact that you could have had all this," again a generous gesture at his own body's awesomeness, "since September but chose otherwise? Yeah, pretty stupid; I'd agree. But you thinking I'm sexy and great and then reevaluating your feelings about a relationship? That sounds pretty smart to me."

Jongdae wanted to pout or to groan or to face palm or something, but he merely gritted his teeth and had the decency to look embarrassed. "I really am sorry," he told Chanyeol sincerely as the two students walked side-by-side out of the residence hall and across the Quad to their dinky office basement.

"I'm not saying it's alright," Chanyeol established softly, "but I'm willing to forgive you for it because I know you're apology is sincere. And because that's what you do in healthy relationships: you give each other second chances." His fingers brushed against Jongdae's as they walked and Chanyeol took the opportunity to grab the elder's hand tightly. "So this is me giving you another chance to be the person who kissed me on that first night we met. And I hope you'll give me the same when I ask you this one more time: Do you want to date?"

Jongdae could tell that Chanyeol's words were a verbal olive branch, and he knew that if he said "No," then the freshman would never extend such an offer again. At that point, though, Jongdae was pretty sure he would have agreed to anything if it meant he got Chanyeol back, so there was no chance in the world he would have rejected that offer.

"But you do mean date seriously though, right?" Jongdae clarified. He looked down at their entwined fingers highlighted by the moonlight before smiling up at Chanyeol happily. "Because I've got some experience with that whole casual thing, and I'm not about that life." He kissed Chanyeol briefly as they paused momentarily outside the door's of their office, relishing the calm before the storm of a panicked Luhan. "Not with you,"Jongdae added, pecking Chanyeol again for good measure. "Not anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.


End file.
